


To remember

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A comment of this one post on Pinterest wanted this story to happen so why not write it?In a world where when you kill someone to gain their knowledge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To remember

**Author's Note:**

> Slight gore (Not anything big just death)) in the end,
> 
> Along with mentions of death throughout the middle.

Your name is Antia, you’re an archaeologist. You and two others working with you have stumbled upon a cave. 

It wasn’t a new cave, you had seen it before, many of the towns elders recall it. But, this time it was open.

Today is July 11th. 

Marcus, one of your co workers, goes in first, you and Nick walk in slowly behind, shining our flashlights at the walls. We hear quiet humming echo from deeper in the cave.

Marcus calls out “Hello? Who’s there?”

It is responded with silence added to shuffling, a young girl appears from the darkness behind her. She looks around 13 or 14, with long black unkempt hair that reaches to the floor. Truly a sight.

“I didn’t realize it was the 11th yet.” She mumbled, which caused a confused sound to come from your mouth.

“Hello. You may call me R, as I don’t remember my real name, which is probably the only thing.”

You step forward, shining the flashlight at her. She looks as if she hasn’t eaten in weeks, who knows how long she’s been in this cave.

“My name is Antia, how long have you been here? You look starved.” You state, a concerned look on your face causes a small giggle to arise in her chest.

“I have been here longer than you have lived. When I was 13 I had taken on this role of remembering. Every time someone would get sick in my town, they’d take the sick to me, have me kill them to learn everything they knew,” she sighed, shaking her head, a look on her face of an unknown emotion.

“I remember everything about old civilizations, eventually, people became disgusted with my way of living, as if I had a choice, after about 5 years they realized I stopped growing. They shut the cave, it would only open on July 11th, every year for the whole day. People would send others to sacrifice themselves every year, to keep their society remembered, and every year I would trade information.”

“I’ve had to kill so many, sometimes even friends. I try to forget, but it is my job to remember.” Up until now she had repeated everything like she had been used to it, only her last sentence showed genuine sadness. You couldn’t even imagine living like that. “How are you not dead?”

Upon Nick’s question, she tilted her head. “Why I have no idea. I have no food, only sometimes are things given to me every year, I have not tried to die, I need to keep remembering, for the people.”

“And how old are you really?” Marcus questions. R only shook her head, mumbling out a response. “I don’t remember. I can’t seem to remember anything about myself, just everything else.” 

“I spend most of my time napping, though it has become harder to do all day.” You look around the cave, there’s wrappers littered in the corners, crumbs scattering the floor, most of every surface was covered in dust, you could make out your own foot prints behind you.

“Do you remember the outside?” You ask her, your voice covered in empathy. 

“Of course I remember it, but I haven’t seen the sun in oh so long.” You let out a breath of shock. Poor poor girl.

“R, would you like to go outside?” She went wide eyed and shook her head furiously.

“Why I couldn’t! It would simply distract me, all I need is a sacrifice, taking more from the world would only be unfair I can’t.” You nodded. The sudden realization that 1 of you 3 wouldn’t return from the cave sunk in. 

“I‘ll do it.” You offered, no, stated. She looked up at you in understanding. “You must say your goodbyes then, I don’t think the others would want to watch your death.” You shook your head.

“No, I’ll take your place. You can see the sun once more before your end.” The statement made R look down at her feet, she had no shoes, and a long torn up nightgown. 

“Okay.” You hear a cry out from Nick behind you. He’s trying to convince you to stay. Marcus gets tears in his eyes and holds Nick’s arm, keeping him in place. You smile at the two.

“Let’s go outside shall we?” You take hands with R and walk outside the cave, sun blaring in your eyes, you take it in. It is likely the last sun you will see for many years.

Tears pour down R’s face, she stares into the sun, sobbing loudly. You only squeeze her hand.

Nick hugs you first, then Marcus. Marcus never put up a fight with you staying, he must’ve felt remorse for that girl too. She never got to live a life, and she never would.

You mumble a goodbye to them as R is now taking you inside, “Thank you. Antia. I will never forget your kindness.” And you know she won’t.

“It is no longer your worry to remember, I’ll tell stories of the people you met for long to come. I wish you well in the afterlife R.”

She pulls out a small knife from her dress pocket. Her delicate fingers place it in your hand. 

“Goodbye Antia.”

“Goodbye R. I’ll see you in the afterlife, I’ll never forget.” She falls to the ground, the wound in her neck the fault of her death.

“For it is my job to remember.”

And with that the door closes.


End file.
